wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tachikaze Master/Remember decklist: Eternal Freeze
UPDATE: The following decklist has yet to been tested. Data may or may not change once the support comes out in WEBXOSS. Decklist: Level 4 SIGNIs Gurehozame, Water Phantom Princess x2 Code Art ACG x1 Code Art HI x4 Horoscope, Natural Star Level 3 SIGNIs Code Art MGT x2 Code Art HTR x2 Code Art DY x4 Servant T x2 Level 2 SIGNIs Code Art BBQ x2 Level 1 SIGNIs Code Art GRB x4 Code Art FMS x2 Servant O2 x3 Servant O x3 Code Art RFR x2 Spells THREE OUT x2 Bonds of the Same Gun x2 FREEZE THROUGH x1 LRIGs Piruluk (card) Code Piruluk K Code Piruluk Beta Code Piruluk Delta Remember Midnight, Star-Reading Miko Remember Dead Night, Star-Reading Miko ARTS Blue Punish x1 Pinch Defense x1 Ice Flame Shoot x1 Lock You x1 Card Choices: Level 4 SIGNIs: HI is a great card. It has a freezing effect that is situationally great, and comboes well with Gurehozame, especially with the main great Heaven-effect. With 2 freezes, that's a 3 damage in one turn, provided your opponent doesn't ARTS you, but assuming they don't it helps push damage for FREEZE THROUGH turn. Horoscope's just a good card by nature and ACG is a good tech. Level 3 SIGNIs: DY is mate, HTR is a good card that acts as an alternative to Cross LRIG for Gurehozame and a good card to use with Gurehozame @FREEZE THROUGH turn and gives discard power, and a situationally useful Freee Banish. MGT helps fuel HI and plussing in general. Level 2 SIGNIs: Only BBQ here, who does not much but be a FREEZE THROUGH salvager which lets me charge FREEZE THROUGH more freely. That being said, it's never actually been useful on the long run, so I might just ditch it being a level 2 and all. Level 1 SIGNIs: Servants are Servants. GRB is a great hand engine and MGT fodder. Code Art FMS has a good effect, but it isn't something you should spam whenever you can so 2 is perfect (It's not like you have space anyway). RFR is a hand refresher that serves useful. Spells: THREE OUT is a great card. It's a reliable hand engine. BondFire is a wierd thing to have there, but it makes Cross much more consistent and is a much more spammable "Banish your SIGNI" Spell compared to CRYSTAL SEAL (while CRYSTAL SEAL has the discard usefulness, this one doesn't -2 and helps Cross be more consistent which is great). FREEZE THROUGH is a good final turn pusher when combined with Lock You and Remember 5. My LRIG zone I go. LRIGs: Pulling out Gamma proved to be infrequent since the ener was important, so I'm using Delta. It doesn't matter much which you use though. I chose Midnight Remember over Night Remember because I liked the free freeze effect that synergized well with HI originally, but then Gurehozame came along and made Midnight a lot better than it was. Night Remember is still good, but Midnight's Gurehozame bonus is just as good. Remember-5 is amazing. It helps a final turn push with FREEZE THROUGH, helps freeze and kill Arcgain and the other immune stuff that are killable by LRIGs, and murders Tawil matchups. It's also a built-in engine to kill Saturn and Piders. Mostly, the biggest bonus is the FREEZE THROUGH bonus though. ARTS: I'm not using Miasma/AS in the deck right now. If you ask me why, I would say that it's because it;s not like I need a variaty of ARTS options in my LRIG deck, 2 being taken by Lock You and Remember 5 which are considered staples. The LRIG Freeze helps, and the banish is an effective way to kill Contempora. It also helps spend away BondFire, so ye. Aside from that, there's Blue Punish and Pinch who are considered staples. Elaborating: Blue Punish helps nerf most Spells, mainly Enigma and the likes, and Pinch is a staple in white decks that can stop on-LRIG attack effects, such as Enigma, Arc Destruct/Aura, etc. Playstyle: Build up hand early on with GRB and HTR + MGT, while doing a little FMS handkill, then do 3 damage the moment you reach Level 4 with Gurehozame and HI/DY. push a little more damage, kill a little hand, then FREEZE THROUGH kill + Lock You, or just Lock You. More or less it. Other Card Options: Cutting Remember 5 to get access to more ARTS (which is one of Remember's problems: Too little defensive ARTS) is a valid choice. I wouldn't do it, but it isn't a bad choice. Miasma/AS is always a good thing to have. Miasma's better most of the time, but AS is still decent as a situational field wipe. Cutting Crosses in general and turning the deck into a Horoscope IZRH build is fine, but that's a whole another build. Penalty works surprisingly well on this deck, so ye. Running more Gurehozames is fine, but personally I find 2 enough. Using the CL VAC combo over BBQ and other stuff is worth considering. Xeno Multiple can be use over Ice Flame Shoot as a more effective Anti-Anne. ... Oh wait, I completely forgot to mention Budo as Ice Flame Shoot fodder @2. Matchups worth mentioning: Anne: Anne is a horrible matchup against the deck. Contempora is annoying as hell and consistent while it's at it. The best you can do is trying to Ice Flame Shoot away the Contempora, but then Suiboku is a thing. So... good luck beatersticking. Ulith: Ulith, who is supposed to be anti-aggro, is not that hard to deal with with the deck. Pinch, Blue Punish and Ice Flame Shoot all help nerf Enigma, and Vermilion Ulith is hardly seen over Scorching who generates more advantage. LC gain shouldn't be that common. .... Aside from the one they get lucky and blast off @turn 2-3 so you don't have the ener to use the above. Piruluk Lambda: Good discard power, annoying Exceed 3 and access to good ARTS. You're gonna have a hard time fighting this deck as much as all other decks do too. Hanayo NiKai: This deck's rush power is riduculous as hell. You don't have any ARTS that can effectively counter that rush and have a crappy early game. You're screwed. Category:Blog posts